Sweet Love
by TwilightVirtuosa
Summary: Just a little something for your patience :)


**AN: Hey everyone! I know I haven't finished my first story yet but I just wanted to do this for all my followers and supporters who have very patiently waited for my sucky updates lol It's only a one shot but I don't know, it might be something else in the future…**

**Enjoy!**

I awoke to kisses on my face. I groaned and swatted them away. I was horny and hungry but I didn't want to get up. I felt them again but more persistent as well as a warm arm tightening around my waist. I could also feel a growing length in between my ass.

_Well hello…_

I opened my eyes and was face to hair with the bronzed haired god that I got to sleep with every night. His face was buried in between my breasts and his kisses seemed to get wetter. I trailed my hand around his neck, caressing the spot I knew drove him crazy. I smiled as I felt the vibrations of his growl on my breasts. He leaned even further down and caught my right nipple in between his lips and gently sucked on it. I cried out immediately. He knew I had sensitive nipples right now and he still used that against me. "Fuck…" I moaned as he looked up at me with those dazzling green eyes. He released me and went to the other nipple to do the same. I let my head fall back as he sucked until he stopped his torture on my nipples. "I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help it. You know I love your nipples." He chuckled lightly as he kissed my neck. I mocked shock as I looked at him. "Just my nipples?" He shook his head and his playful eyes turned soft yet serious. He caressed my face as he leaned in and kissed me softly. "I love every single thing about you. From your beautiful brown eyes to your tiny little toes. I most of all love you, sweet love." I smiled at his name for me. He always thought of me of his sweet angel. That changed after our first time together.

_I'll never forget that night…_

He nuzzled his face into my neck and gave me more kisses. "And I will definitely always love this new creation, the one we've made together." He whispered in my ear as he rubbed my protruding belly. I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes.

I've been pregnant for six months now. I was surprised to say the least but I was happy. Edward and I have been talking about kids and decided we were ready for whenever they came. When I first told him we were pregnant he lit up like a Christmas tree. We made love all night and he showered me in an almost smothering adoration and praise for giving him a child. After that day, he treated me as if I couldn't help myself. I mean it was nice but I had to draw the line when I had to use the bathroom. I accepted pacing and hovering at the door.

He has always treated me like a queen but since I've been pregnant, he's become a hand-and-foot service. Which is kinda handy, especially when you deal with all types of pregnancy hormones…

I leaned toward him and kissed him softly and slowly slid my tongue against his lips. He groaned and kissed me back as he lifted my leg around his waist. I suddenly got this burst of arousal and pinned him to the bed. I kissed up his neck with wet kisses. I straddled his waist and made sure to sit on his growing erection. "Damn, baby." he groaned as he held onto my waist. We sleep naked all the time so it took no time for me to slide onto his length. I moaned as I started to move. Being pregnant made everything so sensitive. I was constantly horny lately but Edward seemed to not be bothered by that.

I breathed out a loud breath as I moved up and down on his length. I was a little upset that this was the only position I was comfortable in. Or one Edward wouldn't worry me about being in. I whimpered as I felt his warm hands cover my breast and kneed them, just the way I liked. "Oh, Edward, fucking yes. Yes, yes, ohhhhh!" I moaned loudly. If I wasn't in such blissful pleasure I would be embarrassed of all the sounds I was making, but it felt so damn good. I felt the familiar clench of my inner muscles and it seemed Edward did too. "Come on, baby. Cum for me." He groaned out. He gripped my hips tighter as he thrust his hips as I went down. I held on to his shoulders as I went faster, deeper, harder all at the same time. It was like a sex euphoria and I didn't even cum yet. Edward was moaning with me and I was glad we didn't have neighbors. He breathed in my ear as I leaned down, riding him deeper. "Cum, my sweet love." He whispered. That was what made me lose it. I came so hard and screamed his name. I collapsed on top of him as he came inside me in several squirts. I felt so light, like I was leaving my body. Edward brought me back with his wonderful kisses. I smiled as I looked at him, his green eyes with satisfaction in them. "I love you, so so much Edward." I whispered as I rubbed his cheek. He kissed my hand, then my wrist, then my wedding ring. " I love you too, my sweet love." He said as he smiled. I snuggled into his chest and he pulled the covers over us. I fell instantly into a deep sleep, thinking of the love of my life and our sweet love miracle.

**AN: Thanks for reading my stories, my gift to you :) **


End file.
